The Wettening
Plot When it begins to rain, Zim becomes worried because he’s never experienced rain before. Dib takes notice of his fear and he coaxes Zim into stepping into the rain, only to discover that the Irken race has an innate weakness to water, which causes a burning sensation like acid upon impact. Dib decides to exploit this new fact to create the ultimate weapon to stop Zim once and for all, but Zi m himself attempts to find a way to protect himself from this new found weakness. After testing some glue from Skool, Zim discovers that if he bathes himself in paste, water no longer effects him. Over the weekend Dib and Zim prepare themselves for an epic showdown on Monday. Dib shows up with a water balloon launcher, and Zim shows up with nothing, and stands there cowering in fear. However, when Dib shoots a water balloon, it flies through Zim, and it is revealed it was actually a hologram, and Zim is actually in orbit aboard a giant space station. Zim then proceeds to drain all of the water from the city, and uses it to fill a giant water balloon. When the water balloon is targeted at Dib and released, it floods the entire city and destroys Zim's House. Fun Facts *After the kids sing The Rain Song, Zootch pops up and pretends to spin records like a DJ. *This episode is the first since The Nightmare Begins that the Invader Zim font is used for the title again. * In the beginning of the episode, the calendar said Wednesday 7, though it says Friday 9 when the children return to class in a later scene. Ms. Bitters mentioned ‘yesterday’s paste incident’ despite the fact that it would have happened two days ago, not the day before. *When Zim sucked up all the water the water balloon looked different than when he made a model of it. *This episode is one with one of the DVD easter eggs. *Keef appears several times throughout the episode, once stuck to the ceiling, and several times throughout the Rain Song. *When Dib and Gaz are walking home, there's a scene where Dib's legs aren't animated. *Jhonen Vasquez camoes in this episode. Swallowing his fish when the fishtank had been drained, causing it to fall into the glass he had sitting nearby. *This episode was nearly scrapped because the staff had trouble making it long enough. *This episode is very similar to the pilot episode because Dib uses one of Zim's weaknesses to expose him, and a battle starts. *This episode caused much confusion about Zim's weakness to water, due to the fact that in episodes before and after, he gets wet and doesn't feel any pain. In Parent Teacher Night, he gets splashed with punch. In Attack of the Saucer Morons, while Zim is riding the pig ship, it does a barrel roll through water. In both Door to Door and The Frycook What Came from All that Space, he is sprayed by a hose. Also, in The Frycook, he is splashed with punch and gets in white-hot grease. (But this could be an alien liquid) However, in A Room with a Moose and Tak: The Hideous New Girl, he still seems to have a weakness to it. In the DVD commentary to later episodes, this is occasionally passed of with things like, "He's covered completely in paste all the time." *In this episode we again see Gaz's eyes. *Steve Ressel made a cameo in this episode, he can be seen eating a hotdog right before the city floods from Zim's giant balloon. *In the scene where Zim is being tortured by Dib at the sight of a faucet dripping, watch carefully. When the camera shows the faucet in front of Zim, and him getting closer, or so it seems, he has no PAK. *In the part of the episode when Zim is at the computer to see what the paste on his hand is made out of, the computer screens that shows; Asteroid, Rat hair, cupcake, earwax, big door, H2O, wale yellow, dirty dirt, and paste. *When Dib has the water tank strapped to his back and yells at "Zim". Watch carefully, Zim's hologram's was facing the street when it shows in the first scene, but when the camera looks at it again, the hologram's face turns to the screen. *In the same scenes, every time the camera looks between "Zim" and Dib, the hologram's face was turning back and forth. When Dib is about to throw the water balloon at "Zim", the hologram's face turns away to what's in front of it until the balloon goes through it and it disappears. Music '' Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special'' *Wet Stares *Building Montage *Holo-Zim *Water Park Quotes Dib: Score one for the human race, score nothing for the... Zim... thingy.. race! Dib: What’s the matter, Zim? Don’t they have rain on your planet? Zim: Of course! We, oh such rain we had! Eh... it was delicious! Zim: On Monday, we settle this like children. Zim: So this rain... is it poisonous? Dib: The wettening... the wettening! Gaz: If you want to keep all your limbs, Zim, you will put me down, and you will put me down now! (rain stops and Zim puts Gaz down) See Also *The Wettening (Transcript) Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Episodes